Gazete Manşetlerin
by naruss
Summary: Harry Potter ve arkadaşları mezuniyet gecesinde oyun oynamaya karar verirler. SLASH, HP/DM, çeviri: your headline news


_**Yasal uyarı: **__Harry Potter, yandaşları, düşmanları, üreticilerinin benimle hiçbir ilgisi yoktur. Kamuoyuna duyrulur._

_**Yasal olmayan uyarı:**__ Bu hikaye slash içermektedir. Slash: homoseksüel ilişki. Aynı zamanda hikayede yasal yaş altı içki içimi, aptallıklar, küfürler, karakter dışı karakterler bulunmakta; üçlüseks, intihar, röntgencilik, erkek hamileliği ve heteroseksüel ilişki konularına değinilmektedir. One-shot._

_Bu kadar kısa hikayeye bu kadar çok şey nasıl sığdı diye merak ediyorsanız, buyurun, iyi okumalar ;)_

**_Hikaye: Kamerreon_**

_***Gazete Manşetlerin***_

_Harry Potter ve mezuniyet sınıfı öyle bir sarhoş olmuştu ki, önlerini görecek halleri yoktu. Leyla. Çakırkeyif. Akşamdan Kalmalık İksirine mahkum. Kaderlerine yazılı mezuniyetten önceki gecede; yedinci sınıf öğrencileri, kendilerini artık pek sırlarla alakası kalmamış olan Sırlar Odası'nda bulmuşlardı. Miktarı belirsiz içkinin arasına dalmadan önce Odayı puflarla ve sandalyelerle donatmışlardı. Sonuçta sabaha kadar orada kalmayı planlıyorlardı._

_"Bir fikrim var," diye belirtti Hermione, "oyun oynamaya ne dersiniz?"_

_Terry Boot kızarık gözlerini ona çevirdi. "Ne gibi?"_

_"Ee..." Sesi bir süre sonra duyulmaz oldu._

_"'Doğruluk-cesaret' oynasak?" diye önerdi Pansy._

_"O oyun tam bir saçmalık!" diye bağıran ses ordusu planlarını suya düşürdü._

_"'Ben Hiç' oynayabiliriz," dedi Susan Bones._

_"Yo, çok sıkıcı," diye geveledi Ron._

_Draco sarhoş ahmaklara sırıttı ve karar verdi. "'Gazete Manşetlerin' oynuyoruz."_

_"O da nesi?" diye homurdandı Crabbe._

_"Çok basit," diye yanıtladı Draco. "Potter'ın yapabileceği ya da birinin onun yapmış olduğunu söyleyebileceği bir şey ortaya atacağız, sonra da Potter bize eğer Rita Skeeter bunun hakkında bir makale yazsaydı, başlığı ne olabilirdi onu söyleyecek." Onaylayan topluluk Draco'nun sırıtmasına yol açtı. İlginç._

_Hannah Abbot konuştu, "Harry yeniden seçmede Slytherin'e yerleştirildi." Sly'ların yüzündeki dehşete düşmüş ifadeye kıs kıs güldü._

_Harry hemen yanıtladı, "Bir Sonraki Karanlık Lord Potter!"_

_Terry Boot sırıttı. "Harry yatakta üç kadınla basıldı."_

_Harry yüzünü buruşturdu. "Potter, Aşk Makinesi?"_

_Millicent Bulstrode pis pis sırıttı. "Potter Draco'ya Quidditch'te yenildi."_

_Harry kıs kıs güldü. "Ölüm Yiyen'in oğlu, Quidditch Oyununa Hile Karıştırdı!"_

_Justin Finch-Fletchey gülümsedi. "Harry üstüme yılan saldı."_

_Harry inledi. "Harry Potter Hufflepuffları Öldürüyor!" Cümlesine karşılık olarak gürültülü kahkaha odada yankılandı._

_Neville Longbottom iç çekti. "Harry intihar etti."_

_Harry gözlerini kapadı. "Kendini-Öldürmek-İçin-Sağ-Kalan-Çocuk!" Grup kelimelerin doğruluğu karşısında sempati içinde başını salladı._

_Vincent Crabbe söyledi, "Potter'ın Dobby'le arkadaşlığı ortaya çıktı."_

_Harry kıkırdadı. "Potter, Evcinlerini Ayaklandırmayı Planlıyor!"_

_"İşte buuu!" diye haykırdı Hermione sarhoş sarhoş._

_Gregory Goyle konuştu, "Ron, dördüncü sınıfta Harry'nin en değerli şeyiydi."_

_Harry sırıttı. "Harry Potter'ın Gizli Aşk İlişkisi!" Ron'un ona fırlattığı yastıktan kaçınmak için eğildi._

_Seamus finnegan güldü, "Harry'nin Snape'le olan cezalarının perdesi aralandı."_

_Harry'nin rengi attı. "İksir Ustası, Potter'ı Seks Kölesi Olarak Kullanıyor!" Slytherinler deli gibi gülmeye başladı ve Gryffindorlar dehşetle titredi._

_Dean Thomas fısıldadı, "Dumbledore sorduğunda, aslında limon şerbetini kabul ettin."_

_Harry sırıttı. "Kurtarıcımız Doğrulardan Başka Bir Şey Konuşmuyor!"_

_"Ben onların hep Veritaserum'a batırıldığını düşünmüşümdür." diye mırıldandı Hermione._

_Pansy Parkinson duyurdu, "Trelawney senin hakkında gerçek bir kehanette bulundu."_

_Harry gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Harry Potter, Sağ-Kalan-Çocuk." Şoka uğramış bakışları fark etti ve omzunu silkti. "Orijinal kehaneti o yaptı, yani aslında gerçek."_

_Lavener Brown ciyakladı, "Bekaretin dünyaya kanıtlanmalı."_

_Harry kızardı. "Mükemmel Potter, Saf!"_

_Padma Patil mırıldandı, "Kıyafetlerin berbat!"_

_Harry yüzünü buruşturdu. "Kurtarıcımız Çöp Kutularından Alışveriş Yapıyor!"_

_Parvati Patil konuştu, "Dövme yaptırdın!"_

_Harry sırıttı. "Harry'nin Bakir Teni Lekelendi!"_

_Theodore Nott pis pis sırıttı. "Potter Hufflepuff'a geçiş yaptı."_

_Harry adı geçen binanın üyelerine özür diler bir bakış fırlattı. "Merlin! Sonumuz Geldi! Potter bir Hufflepuff!" Diğer üç bina kahkahaya boğuldu ve kırmızı suratlı arkadaşlarına baktılar._

_Susan Bones söyledi, "Sihir Bakanlığı'nda işe girdin."_

_Harry sırıttı. "Potter, Bakan'ı Koltuğundan Atmayı Planlıyor!"_

_Daphne Greengrass sakızını çiğnedi. "Potter, Draco Malfoy'la arkadaş oldu." Öğrencilerin çoğu bu olayın imkansızlığı karşısında gözlerini kıpıştırdılar._

_Harry sırıttı. "Ölüm Yiyenler, Sevgili Kurtarıcımızı Imperio'ladı!"_

_Ron Weasley yorum yaptı, "Harry'nin kayıtsız Animagus olduğu anlaşıldı."_

_Harry güldü, "Potter, Weasley'i Sırrını Anlattığı İçin Öldürdü!"_

_Ron Weasley, sarhoş halinde ve farkında olmadan ağzından kaçırdığı şeyi fark edince kıpkırmızı kesildi. Harry ne forma dönüştüğünü soran çığlık seslerini duymazdan geldi. Sonuçta bu bir sırdı ve çok fazla sırrı da yoktu._

_Hermione haykırdı, "Harry iksir sınavını ter bile dökmeden geçti."_

_Harry'nin canlılığını yitirdi. "Potter Not Alabilmek İçin Profesör'üyle Yatıyor!"_

_Morag Macdougal konuştu, "Harry cinsiyet değiştirdi."_

_Harry bembeyaz kesildi. "Kız-Olmak-İçin-Sağ-Kalan-Çocuk!"_

_Mandy Brocklehurst mırıldadı, "Harry evlat edinildi."_

_Harry öfkeyle iç çekti. "Kurtarıcımız Doğumunda Çalındı! O kim?"_

_Blaise Zabini, Harry'e bilen bir bakış attı, "Weasley Şaka Dükkanı'nın sponsorunun sen olduğu kanıtlandı."_

_Harry gizli arkadaşına ters ters baktı. "Potter Üçlü Aksiyon'da Ödemesini Yaptı!" Odada kıs kıs gülenler oldu ama Ron Weasley feci şekilde hasta gözüküyordu._

_Sally-Anne Perks gülümsedi. "Harry karşı cins kıyafetleriyle görüldü." Çoğu kişi şaşkınlık dolu kahkahayı beklemediğinden içkileri boğazına kaçtı._

_Harry kızardı. "Kilotlu-Çorap-Giyen-Çocuk!"_

_Michael Corner dudağını büktü. "Voldemort'a katıldın." Sessizlikte şaşkın iç çekişler duyuldu._

_Harry ağır başlı bir şekilde cevapladı, "Potter'ın Hepimize İhaneti!"_

_Ernie Macmillan sızlandı, "Harry hamile kaldı."_

_Harry iç çekti. "Gelecek Neslin Annesi Potter!"_

_Lisa Turpin sırıttı. "İki adamı yataktayken yakaladın."_

_Harry gülmesini tutamadı, "Dikizci-Olmak-İçin-Sağ-Kalan-Çocuk!"_

_Zacharias smith mırıldandı, "Gay olduğun ortaya çıktı."_

_Harry başını kaldırdı. "Sadece-Büyücüler-İçin-Sağ-Kalan-Çocuk!" Sarhoş öğrenciler arasından kahkahalar yükseldi. Paha biçilmezdi. Birkaç erkek öğrenci bunun doğru olmasını umarak Potter'ı süzdü._

_Draco Malfoy her zamanki üstünlük taslayan havasıyla sırıttı. "Rita Skeeter bizim gizlice nişanlandığımızı ve yarın mezuniyetten sonra, akşam evleneceğimizi öğrendi." Sınıf arkadaşlarının solgun yüzü kahkaha ve sırıtışlarla doldu. Sanki böyle bir şeyin olması ihtimali vardı da. Hayatta mümkün değil!_

_Harry'nin zümrüt rengi gözleri, Draco'nun gri gözlerine kenetlendi. "Ölüm Yiyen'in Varisi, Kendisiyle Evlenmesi İçin Harry Potter'a Aşk İksiri İçiriyor!" Cümleye katılan öğrencilerin baş sallaması, yavaş yavaş sızıp kalmaya başlamalarıyla kesildi._

_Ertesi sabah güneş bütün ihtişamıyla doğdu, tabii bunu odadaki öğrencilerin görebildiğinden değil de... Severus Snape hepsini yüzünde pis bir bakışla uyandırdı ve Akşamdan Kalmalık İksirlerini verdi. Üstelik, Potter'a bir yılanın şifreyi söyleyerek onu buraya almasına izin verdiği için teşekkür ettiğini bile duydular._

_Gruplar halinde kalktılar ve Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük Okulu'ndaki son kahvaltılarını etmek üzere Büyük Salon'a yollandılar. Kimse anormal sessizliği fark etmedi, ta ki Ron Weasley en yakındaki Gelecek Postası'nın bir kopyasını aldıktan sonra çığlığı basıp bayılana kadar._

_Manşet kalın harflerle yazılmıştı: _**_Ölüm Yiyen'in Varisi, Kendisiyle Evlenmesi İçin Harry Potter'a Aşk İksiri İçiriyor!_**

_Yedinci sınıflar çeneleri şoktan yere vurmuş bir vaziyette, Harry Potter ve Draco Malfoy'a döndüler. "Siz ciddi miydiniz?" diye çığlığı bastılar._

_"Aynen öyle," dedi Draco dudaklarını yalayarak, "Potter benim." Bunu söyledikten sonra eğildi ve büyücülük dünyasının kurtarıcısının dudaklarını dudaklarına hapsetti._

_Severus Snape iki oğlanın arkasında durdu ve bitirmelerini bekledikten sonra konuştu. "Mr. Malfoy, Yılın Bekarını yakaladığınız için Slytherin'e elli puan." Başını yana yatırdı. "Bir Malfoy yakaladığı için Gryffindor'a elli puan. Bir şeyde sabit kalmamalarıyla ünlüdürler." Kendi etrafında döndü ve pelerini arkasında savurarak salondan çıktı. 'Hep, insanları şokla yerlerinde donakalmalarına sebep olacak bir çıkış yapmak istemiştim.' Kendi kendine sırıttı. 'Görev tamamlandı.'_

_***SON***_

Yazar notu:

_Hikaye tamamen crack ve sadece çevirdiğim için koydum.. başka bir hizmeti yok yani -_-;_


End file.
